Just In Time
by Asian-Inkwell
Summary: Time was running out. Who was there for them to depend on? Rated T for some violence. No pairings really.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Newsies! Since I don't own it, I write fanfic stories. :)

_**Note:** _This ff was inspired by "Hero" by Skillet.

* * *

_**Intro**_

_(Spot)_

He pulled his red suspenders onto his shoulders. After straightening his suspenders, he pulled out his key from underneath his shirt and armed himself with his slingshot and gold tipped cane. Just a straightening of his cap, and he was ready for the day.

* * *

**_Verse 1_**

_(OC)_

This was it. This was her chance to escape. She glanced down at the stairs behind her. She darted quietly across the roof, careful to stay in the shadows as the sun began to rise. She had to escape before the sun rose and he dis-.

"What do ya t'ink you're doin'?"

She turned around quickly and gasped as she saw the angry man behind her. She took a step back nervously. "Aaaaaagh!" she screamed and clutched the edge of the roof. She hesitantly glanced down at the ground. It was not too far to the bottom but... the landing would be painful.

_Crunch._

She bit her lip and grimaced as the man stepped on her fingers. _Just let go... _she thought. Her fingers slowly slipped off the edge.

* * *

_(Spot)_

He was surrounded. The Queens had caught him completely off guard, but behind his icy glare, he was tired. It was true that he was a great fighter and leader, but he was still human like the other newsies. Couldn't they give him a break?

"Dis is payback, princey." The leader of the small group of Queens smirked and cracked his knuckles.

Spot clenched his jaw and held his fists ready. He just had to face the hate on his own. "Bring it on."

* * *

_(Spot and OC)_

War had been declared. Spot set his lips in a firm line. No Brooklyner would safe alone on the streets. You would think the police would try to stop this war among the newsies, but they just did not seem to care about the "street rats." Spot gripped his cane tightly. He couldn't let his newsie family be torn apart again... he had just rebuilt it.

_Ffff..._

Spot grunted softly as he brushed against a girl who had her head lowered and was wearing a tattered dress. His eyes lingered on her arm that fell awkwardly at her side. He could feel his heart ache for the girl, but that was none of his business. It wasn't like she noticed him either. She was in her own little world and he was in his world.

_Perhaps it would have been better to have died from the fall... I can't survive like this on my own. There's no hope for me. _She glanced up at her surroundings. The world around her continued to spin. Everyone was going about their lives, not caring that she existed. To them, it was just another day.

* * *

_**Chorus**_

_(Spot)_

Blood dripped down his forehead. This fight was getting brutal. He staggered back onto his feet. He couldn't lose this fight! His boys depended on him... but why wasn't there someone he could depend on? Why wasn't there anyone that could save him?

_(OC)_

She had managed to get her arm somewhat fixed up. She probably hadn't set it right but at least it wasn't hanging at her side anymore. Perhaps... Perhaps she could make it on her own. She didn't need anyone... Tears came to her eyes. She needed someone... She needed someone to save her from this world she lived in.

* * *

_**Verse 2**_

_(Spot)_

It pained him to have to kill like this, but he had to in order to survive. In the war zone, you fought to survive. It didn't matter if it was a newsie you knew fairly well from a different territory, this was fight or die. Spot yelled as he swung his cane and thrust it at the newsie he was fighting. The boy's face was familiar, but Spot couldn't let that stop him. He had to live. He had to survive for his boys.

_(OC)_

She straightened herself as she faced the wooden door in front of her. She nervously raised her fist to knock. Today... Today, she was speaking her mind. The world needed to hear what was really going on in the dark streets of New York. Her voice was going to be heard.

* * *

_(Spot)_

He had to stand firm and stop this war against the Queens. Not only did his Brooklyners depend on him, the newsies in Manhattan, Midtown, Bronx, and the Battery depended on him. Brooklyn could not lose against the Queens. The other newsies depended on him... he could not fail them. He just couldn't.

"Spot! We need ya at ta docks! Some Queens are attackin' over dere!" a Brooklyn newsie yelled.

Spot grunted and followed his fellow newsie. His body was screaming for a rest. He couldn't rest, not yet. He had to keep fighting... keep fighting until the was was over or his body gave out.

_(OC)_

She waited in the hallway. Would the police believe her story? She shook her head. No, her voice would be heard and they would know the truth and accept it. She gripped her dress tightly. Her voice would be heard today.

* * *

_**Chorus**  
_

_(Spot)_

It was just a war... nothing he should worry about, right? No... it pained him to have to kill like this. He was tearing apart other newsie families. It was wrong. Yet, no one seemed to care. It was just some sweatshop kid dead on the street, no one important. At least, that's the way it was for the policemen and the rich folks in the city. Only a fellow newsie or sweatshop kid would care.

_Stab!_

Spot jerked his knife out of the Harlem. Blood splashed onto Spot's clothes. He glanced at his Brooklyners. Many were already dead. It seemed that soon... soon, they all would be dead.

* * *

_(OC)_

They just threw her out. They didn't care what she had said. They didn't even give her a second glance. They just threw her back onto the streets. They sent her back to her doom. She closed her eyes to keep back the tears. Was there anyone who would believe her story? Was there anyone who would save her from her dreadful life?

_Once and for all something tells me the tide will be toining. Once and for all dere's a fire inside that won't stop boining._

She opened her eyes and glanced around. Who were those boys that were singing? Despite looking like a "ragged army", their voices... they sounded full of hope. She straightened her shoulders and got onto her feet. Maybe there was hope for her still. If those boys could have hope, so could she. She would have hope to keep her going. A new hope that someone would save her.

_(Spot)_

Time was starting to run out. Spot darted into a dark alleyway for cover. Soon, he wouldn't be able to run from them any longer. He panted heavily. How long had he been running? Were his boys doing all right? Pic and Cobble should now have things under control in Bronx. Lighter was in Manhattan helping Jack's boys. Gap... he was back at the lodge wounded. Spot furrowed his brows. With Gap down and Pic, Cobble, and Lighter in other territories, Spot had only one other newsie he could depend on, that is if he was not among the fallen. Spot gripped his cane tightly. No, Trolley was alive. He was alive and he was going to come and help Spot. Trolley was coming.

* * *

_**Bridge**  
_

_(OC)_

She pressed her lips together in a firm line. She was determined to make a stand for what was right. Her voice would cry out against the cruelty that was going on behind the city's back. Someone had to defend the others that had or were going through the same thing she had. She was going to fight for what was right... but she couldn't do it alone. After taking a deep breath, she knocked on the Newsboys Lodge's door.

_(Spot)_

_ Bang, bang, bang!_

Spot hissed through his teeth. Now the Queens were starting to play dirty. If ever got his hands on the Queen's leader, the first thing he'd do was give him a good soaking then tell him not to be a coward and come out at the other newsies with a gun. How on earth did he get a gun anyways? No matter... Spot had to stop this fighting somehow.

_AAAaaaaaaaaaaaaagh!_

Spot winced at the blood-curdling scream. Another newsie was down... Was he just a kid or was he one of the older ones? Spot shook his head sadly. It was too early for these newsies to die. None of them were ready to face death. None of them should have to face death now... or have to die by knife or gun. He clenched his fists. He had to fight for their lives.

* * *

_(OC)_

A young man who looked to be around her age answered the door. She looked up at him nervously. He had an eye-patch covering his left eye and had dirty blonde hair that gently fell over his forehead, covering his eyes slightly. He looked tired and pained causing her to wonder if she should just leave him alone.

"Do ya need somet'ing, ma'am?" he asked kindly.

She hesitated a moment. "I... I was wonderin' if you could help me."

The newsie raised an eyebrow and opened the door wider to let her in. "Come in. Um... sorry about the mess." He pushed a few dirty clothes away from the stairs.

She wasn't sure what to say so she just nodded and followed him up the stairs. He moved some clothes off a bunk and gestured for her sit down.

"Well... um. I guess I should uh introduce myself." The newsie shifted awkwardly. "My name's Blink. Kid Blink. 'Cause well um, yeah." He stuffed his hands into his pockets.

"My name is Samantha."

Blink nodded. "So... Samantha, what brings ya ta Manhattan looking for help?"

"I..." She took a deep breath. What she had to say was important. Even if it was not going to be pleasant to tell, she needed to fight for the weak and get the world to believe the truth.

_(Spot)_

_ Bang! Bang!_

Spot winced as a bullet whizzed past his ear. That was a close one. He gripped his slingshot tightly and fired in the direction of the gunfire. His weapon was a plaything compared to his enemy's weapon, but he couldn't do anything about it. He just had to get out there and fight. The newsies depended on him. He had to make it. He had to save the newsies from this war. With a new determination, he rose and ran straight toward his enemy.

* * *

_(OC)_

Blink put a warm hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry about a t'ing. Me and the boys will make sure dat everyone knows what's been goin' on 'round here."

Samantha smiled slightly. "Thank you."

Blink shook his head. "No... thank you." He furrowed his brows slightly. "Knowin' dis changes everyt'ing."

_(Spot)_

It was a hand to hand combat now. He was finally face to face with the newsie who started this whole mess. He glared at the Queen's leader. His icy blue glare didn't seem to bother the brown eyed Queen. They both stared at each other, panting heavily... waiting for the other to make their move. Spot wiped some sweat (or was it blood?) from his face and narrowed his eyes at his opponent. Why did he start this? Did this kid have a grudge against him? If so, why did he have to start this whole war and kill all these innocent newsies? If he wanted Spot, he should have just confronted him. Spot licked his lips. "Why'd ya start dis? Ya got somet'ing against me?"

His opponent laughed bitterly. "Somet'ing against ya? Why no! Not at all!" The newsie spat in Spot's face. "You t'ink I'd start a war over nothin'? Of course I got a reason!" The leader pointed his dagger at Spot. "It's your fault. All your fault. Your little boids neva do deir jobs right. Because you let 'em slack off, all the oder boids in Bronx, Battery, and Manhattan got lazy. Because of dem," the newsie raised his voice to a yell, "because of dem, dozens of little boys and goils have been disappearin' inta the streets without a trace. If you and your stupid boids had paid attention, my little sista and bruder wouldn't be missin'!" Tears streamed down the angry newsie's face. "It's all you fault!"

Spot stared at the Queen. He had nothing he could say to the newsie. After all, the newsie _was _right. He had let his newsies slack off. He had gotten a little cocky after he won the last war. He dropped his knife and looked straight into the Queen's eyes. "Let's settle dis once and for all." He held his fists ready. Without his knife, he stood no chance, but he didn't care. He was going to take the consequences even if it meant losing his life.

* * *

_**Chorus**_

_(OC)_

She was scared but excited. Thanks to Blink, the city was finding out the truth. A man, named Mr. Denton, came over and listened to her story. She was nervous but his kind face gave her courage. He listened very carefully. He believed her. He wasn't like those policemen she had met a few days ago. Because of Mr. Denton, she was following behind some Manhattan newsies and barging into the place that once held her prisoner. They were there to save the poor souls inside. The ones that were waiting for a hero to save them from the torture they faced inside the darkness of the city. The relief and joy in their faces caused a small smile to tug at her lips. If she hadn't stood up, who knows how long they would stay there? Her heart went out to the children. They had needed a hero just like her and she... she had been the hero they had been waiting for her. And Blink... and Mr. Denton were the heroes that she had been waiting for.

_(Spot)_

"Agh!" Spot cried out in pain as the Queen stabbed his side. The newsie backed off as Spot clutched his side and staggered back onto his feet. Spot was worn out. He had barely strength to stand. Death was near. The very thought frightened him, but he knew he had to face it. He was going to face the consequences.

The Queen held his dagger ready. "Dis time, your heart is next."

Spot glared at the newsie but readied himself for the blow, but the blow never came.

* * *

_**A few months later...**_

Spot fingered the grooves on the tombstone. Tears welled up in his eyes. "Trolley..."

A small hand squeezed his shoulder gently. He glanced up. "Oh... hullo, Samantha," he greeted gruffly as he wiped his face. "You came too?"

She nodded slightly and glanced at the grave. "He was the last of my family."

"I'm... sorry."

She knelt down beside Spot. "It's all right. He died a hero."

Spot nodded slightly. "He was my best man... No one was betta dan 'im.. He shouldn't of died like dis."

Samantha straightened her new dress some. "He was happy though..." She tried to smile. "He... seemed proud that he was able to save you... just in time."

Spot forced his tears back as he glanced up at the sky. "Just in time..."

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Well I hope you enjoyed my first songfic. :) Please rate and review! I'd really appreciate it. ;)


End file.
